Mismatch
by Lady Serenity Moon
Summary: To bring the two kingdoms together Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion are forced to marry. Ohhhh, a night of a passion.
1. Famous Words

Mismatch   
Chapter One  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
  
Ohayo minna-san,  
Well this is like my third Sailor Moon fanfic I have posted on fanfiction.net   
I want to know what you guys think? Ok well there's not much I want to say except  
please read my other fanfics and review them as well as this one. If this   
fic doesn't work out I might not continue it. It depends ^_^  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter One  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
What's in a name? My name has been used for generations by my ancestors.   
I tried to look up what my named meant the other day. Total waste of time.   
You would think that I could find out what the most popular name in the   
Moon Kingdom meant. No such luck! Besides if I was ever seen in a library   
by one of my senshi they would have a heart attack and start trying   
checking my temperature. My mother was the only one that knew that   
I had a passion for reading. My mother had many fantastic books in her  
personal library. Most of them i had already read anyway. I managed to   
look through some very interesting books while i was looking up my name.   
None of them helped me what-so-ever. Figures!  
  
I loved looking through books about the mysterious planet, Earth. The   
little blue planet of which we orbited around. But I was not allowed   
to go there by myself. Actually I was not allowed to go anywhere   
without my mother's permission. "Serenity what do you think?," a women   
asked me. I looked towards that person it was my mother. She looked   
at me and waved her head towards the assembly of people in right in front of us.   
Oopps, what I had forgotten to inform you was that I was right in the middle   
of hearing the problems of the people of the Moon and several other planets.   
My mother leaned towards me and whispered into my ear, "Serenity you will   
have to pay more attention in the future. Remember one day you will be   
Queen." I nodded and smiled back towards her. I had heard that phase   
ten times today, most of which were from my mother's guardian cat, Luna.  
  
"I will try harder," I replied trying to keep the smile on my face as not   
to alert the crowd which were looking towards us. "I hope so," she replied   
as she turned her head back towards the announcer and encouraged him to   
continue. I slumped back dowen in my seat again and started playing with   
the moon earring i wore. Everyday I endured this everday over and over.   
My favourite part was when i got to help some people with their problems.   
It's something i enjoyed like reading. "Serenity would you mind answering   
that?" Mother asked. I snapped to attention and retained my posture again. "Umm," I   
had absolutly no idea what she was talking about. I looked towards a   
young girl who stood in front of my mother's court. I looked towards the   
announcer. "She was caught stealing," the announcer replied. I smiled.   
"What did she steal?" "Food." I smiled at the child who was barely only   
six years of age. I got off my throne and walked towards the child.   
She started to back away from me slowly.  
  
"I won't hurt you. I'm here to help." Famous words! I held out my hand   
trying to get her to take it. She looked at me and then towards   
the floor and suddenly reached out and grabbed my hand. I brushed  
some of her hair out of her eyes. I bent down so I was at eye level   
with her. "What's your name?" I asked. "Wilma" she answered me. I pulled   
her towards me to cuddle her. She grabbed onto me and started to cry.   
I tried to calm her down. But she pulled away from me and looked at the   
ground yet again. I looked towards the guard that had caught her and   
brought her here. "You shall not harm her. Give her food and a place to   
sleep. Do you understand?" I commanded. He nodded and was about to take   
the Wilma away when she grabbed onto my arm. " He will not hurt you. Go   
with him. I will see you soon Little Wilma," I told her. She looked   
towards me like she was questioning my descion. I nodded again. She let   
go and walked away with the guard. But before she walked out the door  
she looked back and gave me the 'V' sign. I did the same back to her.   
I looked towards my mother. She smiled and nodded showing that she approved   
of what I had just done.   
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry that it's soo short and that there's nothing much happening  
at the moment. Next chapter I introduce Endymion. Please reivew and tell  
me what you think of it and if you would read anymore of this story.  
  
Lady Serenity Moon  
xxxxxooooooo   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Past is the Past

Mismatch   
Chapter Two  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
  
Ohayo Minna-san,  
Guess what guys? I'm going into a Japanese Speech Competition   
next week. I don't know how I'll go. Their alot of really good people  
there and if I win that I get to go to the State Championships. So  
wish me luck? *Fingers and Toes crossed* I'll tell ya what happens.   
Oh well here's my second chapter of my newest fanfic, Mismatch. Ok   
most of your are wondering why i named it mismatch. Well the next few   
chapters should explain it really well. Also if any of your have   
MSN Messager please add my to your messager buddies list. I would   
love to chat to you guys. I was thinking of starting up a Yahoo group.   
Who here would join if I did? We'd basically just talk about   
Sailor Moon and read each others stories and you would get the   
chapter of this story sooner. Hey please everybody   
visit my site. I've got one more page to remodel then I'm done. It should  
be done by the time you read this. Please tell me if you visit my site?  
Ok I'm boring everybody I bet so let's get on with it. I'm soo sorry if this  
story doesn't have enough action but just keep reading. Also sorry I didn't  
put Serenity's senshi in the last chapter or Endymion's generals in this chapter  
i'm putting them in in chapter three. In chapter three you get both Serenity  
and Endymiomn's P.O.V's so look out.  
  
Ja ne,  
Lady Serenity Moon  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter Two  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I've had enough of women their always chasing after me. Day after day.   
What is it with me, they want my title, they want to me known as my wife.   
My name is Endymion, Prince of the Earth. Yes I know what your saying   
I'm one of those spoilt brat Prince who always get what they want. Well   
that's not the case. I'm not spoilt, far from it. Ever since my father died   
I've had to look after my family and my kingdom. My mother has never been   
the same since her death. I sometimes think the only thing that keeps her   
from killing herself is me and my sister, Terra. Who will one day been Queen   
of the Earth..well we all hope. My mother isn't this old women that yells   
at people. She's finally learned to deal with my father's death. But she   
has her days. She's a beautiful women with dark brown eyes and light brown   
waist length hair. She could easily marry again, but she refuses to.  
She says that the next marrige shall be either Terra's or mine.   
  
Terra's technically my younger sister. She about two years younger than me   
which makes her 16. She's just reached the age of which she has allowed   
to marry. She has about every boy her age running after her. I remember   
when I turned 16. Women were throwing themselves left, right, center  
at me. But I'm two years older know and the women have let off my a bit   
but I still get the a few women coming up to me everyday with their famous   
line, "Are you the Prince of the Earth?" Like they don't know. I just wish   
I met a girl who wouldn't throw herself at me amd come when I called her.   
Like that will ever happen. The girl of this planet are too passive towards   
me. Terra on the other hand loves all the attention. She's finally been   
noticed not as the little sister but a grown women. Terra in my opinion   
was one of the most beautiful women on this planet. She looked alot like   
my mother same hair,eyes and personally. She too was physcially scarred   
by father's death.   
  
He died about 10 years ago. I was but only eight. My mother and father   
had only been on the throne for two years when a rebellion occured. The   
people raged through the streets towards our place. They had knives and   
baseball bats in their hands. I was standing out the window watching them.   
In my arms I held my little sister. Terra was scared she thought they  
were coming to kill us. My mother went down to the crystal room which was   
at the bottom of the place to get the Golden Crystal of which she and   
only her controlled. She hoped that one day either Terra or i could   
control it. Meanwhile, father and his generals went out to stop them. They   
didn't even had weapons in their hands. My father was so trusting sometimes   
and never fought back only if the person attacked him first. He stood   
about ten feet in front of the leader of the rebellion. They exchanged a   
few glances and some mumbled words most of all were not from my father.   
My mother hurried as fast as she could to get to father. She knew that   
if she used the crystal to emit a powerful energy burst she could encourage   
the people to back away from the palace. She had just managed to get out   
of the doors of the palace when the leader ran towards father and stabbed   
him in the stomach. Father fell to the gorund immediately. Mother looked   
towards us and screamed. She knew that the energy burst wouldn't work she   
had but one option. She ran towards father to see if he was alrigth, his   
generals surrounded him in full circle. Mother then held up a sort of   
golden stick, I had not seen her take it out of her pockets either. It   
seemed that that thing just appeared out of thin air. She screamed at   
the stick.  
  
Earth Power Make-up  
  
A golden energy then covered her body and she was then standing in a short   
fuku and held a golden glaive in her left hand. She reached father and   
bent down beside him. He was dieing and he would be dead in a matter of   
moments. I saw then say good-bye to each other and whispered I love you's   
could be barely heard. Father looked up to the window my sister and I   
stood watching. He mouthed 'You are now the King' to me before he closed   
his eyes for the last time. Mother screamed and held onto his body.  
Their bodyguards rushed around them trying to get my mother back inside.   
Mother stood up, her body was glowing with golden energy. Her eyes were   
like fire. I had never seen this side of my mother. She picked up her   
glaive and walked towards the leader who was fighting some palace guards.   
He snicked at my mother. She spat on him. "You can't hurt me, Queen Gaia.   
I am one of your people," he mocked. "No your not, you killed you King and   
for that you shall die." "Who are you to say that?" He asked her. He had   
short bloude hair and wore a white uniform. I swore that I would remember   
that face for the rest of my life and if my mother didn't kill him now. I   
would hurt him down to the ends of the Earth. "I'm an Sailor Earth, Senshi   
and Queen of this planet." That was the first time i ever heard the word   
'senshi'  
  
The man laughed and looked her up and down and commented on her legs.   
"Nice legs." "Rot in hell, you bastard." She lifted her glaive above  
her head and spun it at an incredible speed. It started to glow with   
golden energy.   
  
Golden Glaive Strike  
  
She let go of the glaive and it spun all by itself. Defying the laws of   
gravity. She then pointed her right index finger towards the man  
and the glaive speed towards him. It hits her and I swear that it sliced   
him to pieces, But golden energy surrounded him so you couldn't see  
much. But when the energy died down. He was but black dust. She looked   
up to the remaining people who had stood beside him. "Go home to your families  
and remember this night. I just spared your lives and if you ever come back   
here threatening us you will not be so lucky," she told the people.  
They all looked at the dust which was once a man and the glaive in my   
mother's hand. They backed away and ran out of the palace's gates.  
  
Yes not a story that you will tell to your firends is it? We were all   
shocked and for months after that I always used to look out the window as   
if they would come again. But mother protected us. Her and her Sailor   
Earth powers. Terra was going to accept those powers very soon. She would   
make a wonderful Sailor Earth she cared for people   
and protected them with her life if need be. "Eddie," a female voice said   
as they put a hand on my shoulder. "Terra! What are you doing here?" I asked   
my sister. She pushed back some of her brown hair and answered. "Mum wants   
to see us. She sent me to get you." I nodded and get up off the cold hard   
concrete of which I had been sitting on. Terra starting walking back   
towards the palace. I grabbed her hand. "Sis," I whispered. She looked   
back towards me and smiled. "You haven't called me that for as while. What's   
up?" she asked. "Oh nothing just come here," I told her as I pulled her   
towards me for a hug. It seemed that Terra was the only women that I could   
relate to. I grabbed onto her and I felt tears coming to my eyes. Terra   
must of seen this because she spoke to me gently, "Eddie, tell me i can   
tell when something's wrong?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sorry I made Eddie so depressed and Serenity seemed happy but it's all   
for the plot. Also he's not completely depressed. He's also sort of   
happy with his life. Ok please review. I want to get about 20 reviews   
if possible.   
  
Ja ne Guys,  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Moon's Invitation

Mismatch   
Chapter Three (and who says miracles don't happen..lol)  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: On my profile. I beg of you to visit it.  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
Ohayo Minna-san (Again)  
Well it's me again with a new chapter. Thanks to everybody who reviewed this fanfic and wished me luck   
with my Speech Competition. I found out a day ago that it will be held in August now. Easy come, easy go.  
Ok now is the time when i talk about the new stuff that has been happening in the life on a sm fanfic writer.  
Well I started up a Yahoo Group called Celestial Love please join. I hope to get alot of members. Also please  
visit my site, I have got one mroe page to update and them I'm done. Also I'm in the middle of putting up profiles.  
For those people here who read Crystal Palace Blues, I'm afaid that I won't have a new chapter out this week. Cause  
it takes me ages just to write one part. But the new Queen to have a chapter done on her is Queen Ami. Chapter  
Three has been added to Countrygirl-chan's and my story, The Choice. Please go and read it when you get the time.  
Well that about it at the moment. Oh and thank-you to that special person (you know who you are) that gave me the advice  
not to let up on the chracters. Thanks. Better let you get on with the story or you guys will all come after me with knives.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Three  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I clung to my sister tightly. She was so warm adn kind towards me, something that I don't get often. "Eddie," she repeated.  
I broke away from the hug and looked towards her. She lifted her hands to wipe away my tears. "What's the matter?" She asked.  
"I don't know. I suppose that it's nothing," I replied to her. She looked at me strangly as to see if i was lying. That was the  
truth...it really was. I don't know why I had just broke down like that. Stress..maybe. I was letting everything get onto of me.  
Even the slightest thing could set me off. "We better not be late for mother. She said it was urgent," Terra said giving up  
trying to study his reactions to certain things. My sister took my hand in her's and lead me back to our palace. "You really  
need to lighten up a bit, Eddie," Terra said. "Look who's talking," I replied to her. "Hey, I have fun." "Once in a blue moon,"  
I told her. "Ok then we both need to lighten up a bit maybe a night on the town just you, me and you generals of course."  
I nodded as we entered my mother study. My mother was sitting at her desk and it looked like she was reading something. Before  
we got to the desk, Terra turned round, "Just think about it, ok?" Before i could answered she called out to our mother.  
  
Mother turned around and jestured for Terra and I to sit on some nearby seats. "Good Afternoon, Terra, Endymion," She said.  
"Good Afternoon mother," I replied. Terra just nodded. "I've bought you here because I wanted to tell you that we're going on a trip."  
"To where?" Terra inquired. "The Moon," Mother replied. I gasped. The Moon and the Earth haven't had good relations since about 15 years  
ago when a Moon Guard supposedly killed a Earth Peasant. I heard many stories about the little planet that orbited us. It was ruled by  
a beautiful Queen, named Serenity. They seemed to always name their first Royal Princess, Serenity. Queen Serenity also had a daughter  
that carried the same name us her. They both had usual 'meatball' hairstyles and had silver hair. "Mother, you can't possibly think  
that i would go to the Moon. What if it was a trap? I won't allow it," I told mother. She looked shocked. "Endymion, you are my son and  
you will do as I say." ""I maybe your son but I'm still the man in this family and I make the descions that is how father wanted it,"  
I told them. "And how would you know what father wanted. You were only eight years old when he died. I was his wife, i knew everything there  
was to know about him and more,"Mother said. Her voice was in between angry and sad as she chocked back a tear. "That maybe so, but that was  
the past and this is now and I say that we are not going and that's that." Terra shot a deadly look at me. "Eddie, stop please. You've upset  
mother. Please Eddie," Terra begged of me. I stood up and threw down the chair I was sitting on. It fell to the floor. "Alright do as you wish  
but I insist that I brng my generals and if if those Lunarian goodie goddies try anything their lives won't be worth living." Mothers head flew  
up and she nodded.   
  
I felt sorry for her she was right. She had been married to father, loved him and knew alot more about him than me. I walked over to mother  
and grabbed her hands and pulled her towards me chest. "I was just trying to protect both of you. You all I''ve got left. You understand don't you?"  
Mother stopped crying and looked her at my face. She touched it gently and replied, "Of course."  
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
I bounced the little girl on my knee and stroked her hair. She giggled and laughed joyfully. She didn't mind my touch now. I had tried  
to find out about her life, where she came from, what had happened to her parents. But she kept herself a mystery. Maybe that was   
why I liked her so much. "Sere," she giggled as I started tickling her, "please stop." "No way until you tell me about yourself,"  
I told her. She didn't answer for a few moments and then replied, "Ok...Ok." I stopped immediately and sat her down on the ground  
infront of me. I put my elbows on my knees and listened to her share her mysteries with me. "Well I was born on the Moon about,"  
she paused and started to count on her fingers slowly, "Eight years ago," she conclued. "Your parents," I stated but it was more like   
a question. "They were killed..their dead." I gasped. This little child had been lift to fend for herself with nobody to help her.  
"What were their names?" I asked. "Well my mum'name was ummm Lynia. She worked as a waitress at the local pub and my dad's name was  
John. He was a builder." I stared at the child as she spoke. How i would love to have a little one of my own. To hold and look after.  
That would be the greatest gift he goddess, Selene could give me. "Want to go and play some more?" She asked. "Ok, but remember we  
must be in time for dinner otherwise mother would get mad and we won't want that would we?" She turned her head back towards me and  
said in a very lady like manner that I'm sure surpassed her age, "Of course not."  
  
She may have told me some stuff about herself. But that didn't tell me much. It was abut as useful as a hole in the head at the moment.  
"Hey Serenity," somebody behind me yelled out. I quickly turned around and I was faced with a waist lengthed bloude head young women bounding  
down the garden path racing after me. "Minako," I called out towards the blonde. She stopped before me, puffed and obviously exhausted. "Queen  
Serenity want to see you," she told me. "Ok thank you Minako for telling me that." I turned towards Wilma and bent down so I was at eye level with  
her. "I have to go now. But you go and have fun for the both of us. Alright?" I told the little girl. Wilma nodded and bonded down the garden  
path as Minako had once done. What I had forgotten to mention is that I have protectors called senshi and you guessed cit Minako is one of them.  
I have what you could say two teams of senshi. The Inner and Outer Senshi. The Outer Senshi are assigned to protect the Outer Realm. The Inner Senshi  
are assigned to protect me. Minako just happens to be the Leader of the Inner Senshi and such a fantastic one she is. Minako and myself are  
cousins. My mum is related to her mum. Hotura, the Princess of Saturn a close friend of mine is the leader of the Outer Senshi. They were  
all Princess of their planets and it's weird to say that they wouldn't be brought here from their planets to protect another Princess. Strange huh..  
but they do it without complaining. Minako is the senshi of Venus, she also the Princess of Venus and will one day be Queen of Venus and will  
also inherit the nickname 'the goddess of love' I'm very close to all my senshi and would not like to see them get hurt for the world. But I know  
that the day will come when I don't have my senshi for protection and I will have to face the enemy alone.  
  
"Queen Serenity," Minako said as she entered the throne room. Many people were assembled in the throne room and as we passed the advisor he called  
out our names. "The Crown Princess Minako of Venus also the Senshi of Venus, Leader of the Inner Senshi," The announcer bellowed, "The Crown Princess Serenity   
of the Moon also the senshi of the Moon commander of the Inner and Outer Senshi. Heir to the Imperial Silver Crystal." I hate offical titles. I hate announcers  
too. Mother beconed me towards her. Many of the nobles rushed out of the room so mother and I could talk privately. "How are you feeling today, Serenity?" Mother  
asked me. "Good thank you," I answered as polite as I could. "I called you here to give you some important information." "Yes?" I asked. Mother could obviously tell that I   
was on the edge of my sit. Well that's if I was sitting on one. She continued slowly, "Guess who's coming to visit us?"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I don't think that this chapter was as good as the others. I was sort of in a rush. But enjoy anyway. Do you like the ending?  
  
Lady Serenity Moon *Blows kisses*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

Mismatch   
Chapter Four  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
*walks into a dimly lit room and straightens her silver dress. My name is Lady Serenity Moon....*  
  
Konnichiwa Minna-san,  
Gomen Nasai that this chapter wasn't out a few days earlier like I had expected. But I was having a major sleepover with   
one of my friends. Ok new stuff if anybody here is a member of Neopets please visit my guild. My name there is sailor_saturn283.  
Well I have finally finished the remodelling of my site so go and have a look. Also arigato to the people who have been   
reading my other fanfic, The Choice. Which is co-written with Countrygirl-chan. Well that about it for the new stuff happening.  
If you want to chat to me please email me. Ok better let you read this story otherwise i'll be talking forever...lol  
  
*Bows and winks and then exits the room. A man who had been silently watching this silver angel smiled lightly and whispered  
"Wonders never cease."*  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Four  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I can't believe that I had agreed to this. Going to the Moon my mother had said like she didn't really mind it. My sister  
and her were too trusting. You never know what those Lunarian people are planning. When we step out of our portal there  
could be thousands of men there just waiting to kill us. "Hey Lighten up Eddie-boy," Jeadite, one of my most trusted guards  
told me. I looked towards him. He was dressed in his normal general uniforn which wastight black longs and a red shirt with  
a bright red sword attached to his hip. "Hey don't scare us like that man. God you looked spaced out there. What's the prob?"  
Neprlite asked from his postion behind Jeadite. My generals were scattered around my room. Jeadite was standing in front of me  
looking at me strangly like i was some kind of vegetable or something. Neprlite was behind him and was giving me the exact   
same look. Malachite lay on my bed looking up at the roof, obviously he was dead bored. Zoisite lay on my couch reading a medical  
book as he was very interested in medicine. I really didn't want to mention how foolish i thought this trip to the Moon was  
as my generals might feel otherwise. Jeadite tilted his head slightly. "Christ you shoulf lay off your medication budd," Jeadite  
commented. "Whatever," I told him. "We know when something's wrong and at the moment you have somethingon your mind right?"   
Neprlite said. I nodded. "He's worried about the trip to the Moon....it might be dangerous," Malachite said guessing my secret  
just like that. Well I could never keep anything from my cousin. Malachite was a Duke in his own right but he chose to serve  
under me. "Is this true?" Zoisite said looking up at his book for the first time. I nodded. "Eddie trust me if they tried anything  
we would be able to get you, the Queen and you sister out in a few seconds," Neprlite told me. "But at the cost of how many   
lives?" I answered back. All of the generals fell silent. The silence was killing me. A knock at the door was suddenly heard.  
Thank god something had broken our uncomfortable silence. "Yes?" I called out. "Eddie's it me..Terra, it's time."   
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
Terrian people coming here. By the name of Selene. I thought we were at war with them. They accursed up of killing one of their  
people. We are peaceful people and don't fight amongest ourselves like them. The whole planet treat men as if they were higher  
than women. Earth Men, a race of showvenist pigs..that's what they are. I don't even wish to meet their Prince, Endymion. But   
Terra his sister is another matter. I should try to make friends with Terra as she doesn't have many friends on her home planet.  
Queen Gaia was also supposed to be a beautiful women not unlike mother. They were both highly respected rulers. I hoped that  
we could end our war with the Earth. When i become Queen I will try to end the war..but my mother has told me that nothing  
in politics is pretty. I was at the moment standing outside my palace waiting for this god forsaken portal to open. My senshi  
stood to the right side of me and my mother stood on my left. I touched the crown on head trying to keep it up there. My mother  
had insisted that I wear this stupid thing...Customs...go figure. I looked towards my love senshi...Venus was at attention waiting for  
the portal to open as usual she was following orders. As she always told me, one must be a role model for the younger generation  
and I have to uphold my postio as the Leader of the Inner Senshi. But really Minako was quite fun when she was off-duty. Minako  
looked over towards me, she smiled and gave me her traditional 'V' sign. I smiled back and looked at my fire senshi. She was   
between being at attention stance and battle ready. Jupiter and Mars ddin't trust the Terrian people one bit and if anybody decided to attack  
myself or mother they would react straight away. No mercy was Jupiter's motto. I heard footsteps coming towards us from behind me.   
I turned around and there stood all the Outer Senshi...Sailors Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. "What are you guys doing here?"  
I asked them. "This is an important meeting, so we had to be here," the Senshi of Death and Destruction answered. I touched Princess  
Michuru of Neptune's shoulder otherwise known as Sailor Neptune. She turned towards me and smiled. She whispered in my ear softly,  
"You too tense your scared..that they might be dangerous," Neptune asked me as Uranus grabbed her and pulled her to where the Outer  
Senshi stood. I nodded. My mother looked towards me obviously realising my discomfort. She nodded towards Uranus and Jupiter.   
They moved towards me and stod behind me giving me extra protection. I silently thanked my mother. Saailor mercury or Ami as i  
liked to call her looked at me and smiled trying to reassure me. Pluto stood silent. She knew what was going to happen before anybody else  
did. A portal began to appear in front of us and I stood waiting for the Terrian royalty to appear.  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I stepped through the portal. My mother and my sister had gone before me. My generals were behind me. I saw many people assembled to   
greet us. A tall women stood in the middle. She had long silver hair done up in a hairstyle that resembled 'meatballs.' Beside her  
stood what looked like a smaller version of that women...they looked exactly alike. Beside them stood alot of women dressed in small   
fuku's. I recognized them as the lengendary sailor senshi. Two of them stood behind the smaller version of the women in the midddle.  
I guessed that the first women i had seen was Queen Serenity and the second...Princess Serenity the future Queen. They both smiled.  
Some senshi smiled, some stared, other stood in a nearly attack position. I could feel that the air was full of tension. My generals   
stood in a striaght line behind me. My mother stepped towards the Moon Queen and smiled, "Queen Serenity, How nice to see you again."  
What? What the hell does she me again! Did they used to know each other. "I'm happy to see you again too, Gaia," Queen Serenity answered,  
"May I introduce my only daughter Serenity," She said motioning for her daughter to step forwards. She did as she was told. Princess  
Serenity was beautiful...stunning. She stepped shyly foward and bowed to my mother. My sister then stepped towards the Moon Princess  
and smiled. "Oh this is my daughter, Princess Terra," My mother said. "Nice to meet you Terra," Queen Serenity said. "So what do you  
think of the Moon so far, Princess Terra," Princess Serenity asked my sister as she played with a piece of her silver hair. "It lovely,  
but it's very different from the Moon." "Ummm Your majesty," Jeadite stated. "Oh sorry boys," My mother said as she motioned for me to step  
forward. "This is my son, Prince Endymion and his Terrian Guards, Malachite first in command, Jeadite, Neprlite and lastly Zoisite."  
I didn't smile, I kept a straight face as did my generals. "These are my daughter's sailor senshi, the first in command Sailor Venus,  
Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto," Queen Serenity pointed  
to all the Senshi in order. The last one Sailor Pluto made my skin crawl. She was the senshi of time and space of course..she's  
the one that knows the future. She must know what is going to happen. Nobody said anythnig for a while..we were both scared of each   
other. Our kingdoms haven't talked to each other for more than 14 years. This was bound to happen. Then what happened next surprised  
me. Princess Serenity stepped forward and approached me slowly. She bowed. She took me hand and spoke quietly, "Welcome to the Moon,  
Prince Endymion!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Lady Serenity Moon enters the room and grumbles as she hold the Imperial Crystal in her hands.*  
  
I hope that you like that chapter. Please review! Have a great Mother's Day! Ja ne!  
  
*An arm wraps itself around her waist. She giggles and he kisses her neck. She then closes her eyes and they disappear in  
a flash of light.*   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Paper of Death

Mismatch   
Chapter Five  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
*A women with with long silver hair lay on the green grass. Next to her lay a tall man with short black hair.*  
  
Ohayo Minna-san *The women says as she turns her head towards you* My name is Lady Serenity Moon  
as you may all know. It's fantastic to see you again. Isn't it Endymion? *Lady Serenity Moon turns towards   
the man beside her* Yes yes, have you read any of my loves other stories. *You nod* That's great! Hope you   
enjoyed them. *Lady Serenity Moon appoaches you and puts her hand on your shoulder* Thank you soo much for  
reading this story and if you could please review it if you haven't already done so. What's that you ask  
what new in my life. Well let me see...I've got to thank minna-san i mean minna-san who read my story.   
I'm now aiming after this chapter to get at the least a total of 15 reviews. I was thinking about doing  
a story about Usagi and her senhsi being imprisoned in a Japanese War Camp. I saw Paradise Road the other  
night..lol. Also i'm thinking about doing story where Usagi runs away to America or Australia. Well  
I better let you go on and read the story before you get totally fed up of reading this. Come, come  
Endymion let us depart from here.  
  
*Lady Serenity Moon reaches for Endymion trying o help himc up instead he pulls her down onto the ground   
beside him. She laughs open. You baka! A flash of golden light surrounds then and their gone.*  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Five  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
My body jumped a tiny bit as I touched Prince Endymion's hand. It was so warm and soft and and oh god I can't describe it.   
I looked up to see his face, he wasn't smiling. He just has a blank look on his face. Oh christ, I felt like my body had  
just turned itself on after all these years. New thoughts, emotions flowed through my mind. Still, he just stood there  
his hand in mine looking unamused. Obviously, he hadn't felt me jump or seen the look that sparkled in my eyes. I   
suddenly felt my body become stiff and withdrawn. I looked towards the ground shyly. The ground seemed more friendly than   
Prince Endymion's face. "Thank you, for inviting us here it's beautiful," Endymion said as he pulled his hand away from  
mine. My gaze drifted from the ground to Prince Endymion's eyes. His eyes were cold and depressing. I could tell that  
he didn't mean what he had just said. "Your welcome, please follow me you must be tired by your journey," I said.   
These portals always seemed to have an effect on a person making them sleepy or the exact opposite. My mother of whom   
had been silent when Endymion and I had exchanged words now cleared her voice. "Yes please do, Generals if you could follow  
the Inner Senshi they will lead you to your rooms. Gaia, Terra follow me. Oh Endymion could you please follow my daughter.  
Before you go I'm holding a ball tonight in your honour. It starts at 7 o'clock. You will also find you dates name on a card  
which has been placed on your bed. Farewell till tonight." My Senshi and The Earth Generals left quickly my Mother, Queen  
Gaia and Princess Terra not far behind them.   
  
"Princess, If you would excuse me I think that I could find my room without your help," Prince Endymion said as he turned   
so his back faced me and started walking away. "Prince Endymion stop right there nobody but nobody tells the High Princess   
Serenity that they don't need her help and just turns their back on me and starts to walk away," I shouted at him. I sounded   
so much like a spoilt brat..who did I think i was I maybe a Princess but god I was still human. I was about to apologize   
when Prince Endymion turned towards me and shouted back at me, "And what makes you think that you are so superior than me?   
Can you answer that Moon Princess?" "I would never think of such a thing." "I'm glad." "What makes you think that we were   
going to attack you once you stepped out of your portal. We are not a savage people!" Endymion looked shocked and stunned.   
He was speechless, I could tell that a question was on the tip of his tongue so I decided to answer it for him. "Yes, I know.  
I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust us..all because of that incident that happened almost fifteen years ago." Endymion   
was brought back to his senses. "How can one forget what you did. You kill a helpless man!" "That's not true! It never   
happened like that and you know it," I walked up to him and stood right infront f his face. "I know of what the history books  
tell me and they tell me that you are wrong Princess," He shoved his finger in my face and started to walk away again. He   
didn't notcie that he was going in the wrong direction. I was determind for him not to get the best of me. "You are so   
arrogant, your ego overshadows you." "You should talk! Now how in hell do I get to my room?" Endymion said looking  
around in a daze. "Well I was going to take you there before you decided to insult me!" "ME..INSULT YOU! You seem to forget  
who was the one that said that nobody turns their back on her." "Well if you hadn't walked away from me and rejected my   
services this would have never happened."   
  
" I don't wish to talk about this anymore just show me to my room and leave me alone." "Fine if you want it like that..you   
shall have it. Now follow me and don't lag behind," I said as I started walked at top speed towards the West Wing of the   
Moon Palace which contained Princes Endymion's room. We walked or rather jogged in silence. I hated this man i truly hated   
him. He annoyed me behind imagination. He seemed to be able to insult me easily nobody had ever been able to do that. I would   
usually reply with a smart crack though i could not think of one when i was around him. It seemed like ages before we reached   
the Prince's room. "Well here we are. As mother said the ball will start at 7 o'clock and you will find a card on your bed   
with the name of your date." Endymion grunted. "Thank you, Princess Serenity." Endymion bowed and I curtsed back. "See you   
tonight Prince Endymion." Endymion walked quickly into his room and shut the door hard. Making the sound of the impact of   
the door echo all around the room.   
  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
That Princess..that..that spoilt little brat. How dare she try to insult me. I knew that these Lunarian people were dangerous.  
Though she's not what I would call dangerous or what I expected of her. Most Princesses are polite and would try to win my heart.  
The usual but this young women was different. I threw down my jakcket onto the couch and started to walked towards the bathroom   
when a little piece of paper laying on the bed caught my eye. My date...I hope that it's not going some stuck up lunarian women   
I have to go with. I've truly had enough of doing that. I picked up the piece of paper it had tiny writing on it. The writing  
was so very hard to see but i could just barely make it out. I gasped. Oh my god no..never..oh shit! I couldn't believe! I looked  
down at the piece of paper and started to go over it again. Two simple words sat on the piece of Paper. Two little words that  
had just changed my whole night. 'Princess Serenity.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Lady Serenity Moon stands on the top of the Crystal Tower*  
  
Hope you enjoyed that little twist. Please review or send me an email whatever. Sorry these authors notes are short but  
I got to run. I have a meeting with my fire senshi, Sailor Mars. So Ja ne! Till next time. Oh and i'm trying to make up  
for not putting the last chapter out fast.  
  
*Lady Serenity Moon then waves goodbye and disappears into the darkness*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Terrian Rebels

Mismatch   
Chapter Six  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
I don't own Sailor Moon or the Monkees song, 'I'm a Believer'  
  
*A flash of silver light flies across the screen. You hear a sudden screeching noise and the silver flash stops.   
It turns out that that flash was Lady Serenity Moon in the flesh or so to speak. She walks gracefully towards you.*  
  
Lady Serenity Moon: Oh Greetings Traveler. How was your trip here?. I hope that it was a pleasant. Well welcome to the   
next chapter of my beloved Mismatch. Some people I know call it Mismatched though I assure that it just plain and simple   
Mismatch. LOL...had to clear that up. So what new with me...well I'm proud to say *grins* that I reached my goal of reviews.   
Well I wanted to get about 15 but I got 20..arigato minna-san who reviewed. Please keep the reviews coming. Well this chapter   
goal of reviews is 33. An odd number I know but come on I still fell lucky. Well this weekend I'm doing the 40 hour famine   
and I've going without sleep trying to raise money for the land-mine victims in Cambodia. So hopefully I'll be doing more   
chapters then since I have the whole day and whole night and so on. God I'll be dropping off at the computer.   
  
Small Lady: Catch me if you can, mommy. I'm beating you. Come on mummy come and play. *Rini looks towards you and the other   
readers* Oh hi sowwy didn't see you there.  
  
Lady Serenity Moon: Small Lady it's sorry not sowwy. No just wait a sec I'm just saying good-bye. *Rini nodes and run out   
of the room mumbling about going to find her daddy* Sorry about that well as Rini says I've got to go. Hope you enjoy this   
chapter.  
  
Small Lady: MOMMY!!!!! *Lady Serenity Moon bolts out of the room at full speed after her little daughter*   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Six  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
What I had failed to mention to Prince Endymion was that, I too did know who was going to be my date this evening. My door   
was opened ever so slightly, somebody had been in there obviously putting that card on my bed. It had been Makoto's idea   
in the first place and mother had gone along with thinking that it too was a good idea. Stupid idea..why didn't we just get  
to choose our own dates. The idea was almost as stupid as that Terrian prince was. I softly shut the door behind me as not to  
alert the guard who were posted a few meters away from my room. A beautifully made blue dress lay on my bed beside it sat two   
little cards, one of which was in a blue envelope. I guessed what the un-enveloped one was but I was more curious to find out  
about the other. I picked it up and held it close to my nose. It had a lovely lavender scent to it. It reminded me of the   
flowers which were in my mother's private garden. My mother's garden was big and included many flowers from all of the planets   
in this Solar System including Earth. Actually I remembered the flower from Earth quite well. They called it a Rose of course  
we had roses but they weren't Blood Red like the Earth's ones. I turned the envelope around quickly and broke the seal on it.  
A little card about four inches popped out at me. The card wasn't overly large and it had very few words on it. It read:  
  
Consider this a gift from Earth  
With Love,  
Princess Terra  
  
Oh Terra how nice of her to send this dress. I think that in time we might develop a very close friendship. I giggled as I   
picked up the dress and held it close to me. Perfect fit, how did Terra know? This will go great with my blue shoes. I laughed  
as I walked towards my bathroom to change undoing my hair as I walked. I swirled around quickly remembering the other card.  
My date..well let's hope it's not as bad as the last one. That Prince of Triton is incredibly boring. All he could talk   
about was polities and the state of his planet's natural resources. I wouldn't want to be stuck in an elevator with him.  
God it was hard enough for me to be in the same room as him..rather than being put in a cramped space and right next to him.   
I picked up the card and skipped over the writing expecting it to be a local noble's son. I was about to throw the card down  
when I read his name. But him I mean Prince Endymion..the stuck-up Prince. Oh god this was going to be fantastic evening. I  
wonder who had decided who escorted who..if I ever find out who it was..they will have to face my wrath.  
  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
I straighten the last wrinkle in my black Tuxedo. The ball was due to commence soon and my date..the ever - stubborn Princess  
Serenity was going to be knocking on my door anytime soon. How I dreaded this date..whoever had done this to me..I would   
find out and be sure to kill them. *Knock Knock* "Coming," I called out. I picked up my small comb and brushed back my hair real  
James Dean style. There. I think I look acceptable enough for that Princess. *Knock Knock* "I said that I was coming." "Well  
what's taking you so long," My date the Princess Serenity called from the other side of the door. I ran up towards the door  
and opened it. "Did anyone ever tell you that you were as patient as the Queen of Uranus." It was a known fact that Queen   
Evelyn of Uranus did not like to wait too long for anything or anyone. It was part of her nature and she had passed it onto   
her daughter, Hakura. Princess Serenity looked at me in total disgust. She was dressed in a pale blue dress that hug tightly  
top her curves. Her hair was done up in a long plait that stretched almost to the floor. She wore blue high heel shoes  
that fit her feet perfectly. To finish it off she wore a golden necklace that had a quite large diamond on it. I must  
say she looked stunning. "I like the dress," I said trying to hide my amazement. "Oh yes the dress, Your sister gave it to  
me as a gift. It is quite nice isn't it?" She answered. "May we be off now, I think that the ball has already started," I stated  
she looked towards me trying to study my motive. I could tell that she was very good with men and picked up things fast and easy.  
"Yes, if we must," She grumbled.   
  
We could now clearly see the lights coming from the ballroom. A guard passed us and stopped and bowed. "Your highnesses, please  
if you will follow me." We followed the guard as he lead inside the ballroom. They announced us, I didn't pay much attention  
as I had been going to balls not alike for a few years now and I was used to it. They were usually really boring. My mother  
and Queen Serenity surrounded by their guards stood near their thrones at the end of room. We walked towards them. As usual   
the people parted and led us walk through. Some had smiles and other had death looks showing that they hated my family. I knew  
it we should have stayed on the Earth, where we belonged. Queen Serenity wore her hair in the 'meatball' style I had seen Princess  
Serenity wear earlier. She also wore a silver dress on and had a carefully placed silver crown on her head. She clothes seemed to  
match perfectly..like it was meant to be. My mother on the other hand wore a dark green dress and a golden crown. My sister stood  
with Princess Serenity's senshi. I noticed that my mother stood at attention while Queen Serenity sat on her throne lazily. Huh,  
what's this have missed something. I thought for a second and then quickly realized my mistake. Of course my mother used to be   
Sailor Earth a trusted Sailor Senshi to Queen Serenity and served her..well that was until our relations started slipping. My  
sister had now taken on the duty as Sailor Earth replacing my mother. Only women could be sailor senshi so I was never in line   
for the job. Princess Serenity bowed towards the Queens, I quickly followed. "Good Evening! I'm glad to see that you two were on   
time," Queen Serenity said trying to prevent herself from cracking out laughing. My mother too tried in the opposite direction   
trying to compose herself. "Sorry darling it's just that...don't worry," Mother said as she turned back around, "You two go   
and have fun and dance whatever." I looked at Serenity, she looked at me. We slowly backed away from each other trying to get  
away from each other as soon as possible. My mother and Queen Serenity both gazed at us. If looks could kill we would have been   
over and done with ages ago. I made a leap for Princess Serenity and pulled her into my arms and bolted away from our not so happy  
mothers.   
  
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
Mother has slowly managed to put me in the most uncomfortable position ever. I was made to dance with Prince Endymion..the cow.  
The music was slow and soothing. Prince Endymion was quite a good dancer you know, but I would never say that to his face. He  
kept trying to keep his gaze away from me onto a far distant object. That man..Has he got any manners. "You could at least look  
at me, if I have to dance with you," I stated. His head snapped towards me. "You have to dance with me, you don't think that I really  
wanted to dance with you, did you? I have women crawling over me." "Why don't you go and dance with them then!"" I answered. "Well  
number one our mothers are looking straight at us with happy looks on their faces and number two because most of the girl here  
are stuck-up," He answered looking towards our mothers barely managing to produce a fake smile. "Hey my senshi are not stuck-up."  
"I didn't say that--," Endymion answered but I cut him off quickly. "You were about to!" "Since when did you ever know what I was   
about to say." I grumbled and looked away from Prince Endymion. I noticed that the music had stopped. It was quickly replaced   
by 'I'm a Believer' sung by the Monkees. Endymion began to dance faster and so did I. I swear the music became louder and all I  
could hear was the song and nothing else, no voices, nothing. The song had by now reached it's first chorus.  
  
(AN: Sorry if there are any mistakes in the wording. I haven't got the words so I have to stop and start the chorus trying  
to figure out the words. I'm sorry if they are wrong. Please excuse any mistakes!)   
  
  
Then I saw her face, Now I'm a Believer!   
Without a trace, Flipped out in my mind,   
I'm in love, I'm a believer,   
I couldn't leave her if I tried,   
  
I thought love was more or less are giving thing,  
It seems the more I gave the less I got,  
What's the use of trying,  
All you get is pain,  
When I needed sunshine on my rain,  
  
Then I saw her face, Now I'm a Believer!  
Without a trace, Flipped out in my mind,  
I'm in love, I'm a believer,  
I couldn't leave her if I tried,  
  
I song placed on her on. Endymion spun me around quickly as everybody started to form a circle around us. We danced quickly as  
he pressed his body against me. He too, seem to enjoy fast music. We danced up and down the room quickly. He paused in the   
middle of the room and stopped me and eased me into a dip. The music faded. He seemed to be able to time it so he could dip   
me just as the song ended. The crowd clapped as Endymion bowed and I curtsied. My mother cleared her throat and everybody   
including myself looked towards her. "I'm glad to see that everybody is enjoying themselves. I have announcement to make, so   
please divert you attention fully to me. Now after much consideration by myself and Queen Gaia we have decided that my   
daughter and Prince Endymion shall be wed to strengthen our new alliance between our two kingdoms." No..mother don't do this  
to me..we talked about this..you said I could choose. Some people cheered, others looked on in disgust. A voice could then   
be heard inside my head. 'If we don't do this, then Royal family of Earth will certainly be killed by the rebels without the   
Moon's protection. I'm sorry little one' I looked towards my mother and nodded. I knew that my mother was making the right  
decision, she was sacrificing herself so she could save three people. Two of which she hadn't even met till today, the other she hadn't   
seen in years. I decided then that if my mother could sacrifice herself like that then so could I. It was for the good of the two   
kingdoms.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
So what did you think? Well Serenity now knows that it's her duty to marry Endymion..whether she likes it or not. But   
how will Endymion act?? Please review!!!! At the moment I'm going to have a little chat to Countrygirl-chan about why I have  
been so late with the newest chapter of The Choice. Hopefully she wouldn't kill me. I hated her last little talk with me.  
It was about me making her doing the Author Notes...opps. Bad Idea! Ja ne!   
  
*walks out off the stage in search for Countrygirl-chan*  
  
Lady Serenity Moon: J-chan (Countrygirl-chan) hey come back here. Don't make me follow you.   
  
*Countrygirl-chan manages escape the wrath of the Moon..well just barely*   
  
Lady Serenity Moon: I said don't make me follow you...hey come back here..please! Oh man!   
  
*Races across the field trying to follow Countrygirl-chan into the dark bushes. Gives the bushes a good hard look and  
then decides not to try to follow Countrygirl-chan.*  
  
Lady Serenity Moon: Oh hell! Forget about it! I'm not going into there!  
  
*The Moon wand appears out of nowhere and she transports herself to another land but that's a whole new adventure...  
  
(LOL..I've always wanted to say that..Hey who here reads the Narnia books you know by C.S Lewis)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. My Husband, Endymion

Mismatch   
Chapter Seven  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Seven  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Two Weeks Later*   
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
Endymion and I hadn't seen each other much...I was quite glad. I didn't want to see him. I was supposed to be bonded with him  
for the rest life...I was to see him everyday..wake up beside him everyday. A shiver shot through my spine as I thought about  
that in more detail. Everyday..I would wake up and see his face. I was never to know real love..you know the love that comes   
from the heart. The love that couldn't be bought or sold. My mother had her reasons for this marriage and I respected them. After  
all I knew someday that this would happen..I was a High Princess of one of the most powerful kingdoms in the Universe..I couldn't  
just choose my husband and get away with it. Why did the fact that sharing the rest of my life with Endymion..or any man for   
that matter scare me? Once we were married I was to live on Earth with Endymion's mother and sister. Princess Terra had been  
very nice to me since she meet me..she also tried to soothe my worries about my upcoming wedding. "Selene," Terra said from  
her position behind me. "Oh sorry Terra! I wasn't listening to you I was busy thinking. Did you say something?" I replied. "I asked  
you if you had picked out your dress yet..you know that the wedding is in two more days." Oh that one fact I had forgotten to mention  
to you. My mother and Queen Gaia had moved up the wedding from six months to a little over two weeks. They wished for the alliance  
to be firmly in place as soon as possible. I had agreed willingly..there was nothing else that I could do. Endymion too had   
agreed willingly obviously knowing the situation his planet and kingdom were in. "Yes. Mother has chosen it for me. She's going to  
show it to me tonight. Would you like to come with me?" I asked her. She looked at me partly in shock by being asked to come to such a   
personal occasion. "I don't want to be a bother." "No, not at all. Your coming and that's it. As future Queen of the Solar System  
I command you to come," I told her as I grabbed her hand and pulled her up. We both giggled. "Yes your highness," Terra replied  
and bowed, "Do I kiss your hand and polish your shoes now or later?" "Get over yourself!" I reply giggling. "Your first," She replied  
as we ran down the small garden path towards my mother's chambers.  
  
Voices could be heard from my mother's chambers. I recognized some..my Sailor Senshi...my protectors and best friends. Terra pulled  
on my wrist. I tightened my grip. The door was already open a tiny bit..so I just pushed it slightly. It creaked open slowly. My  
senshi sat in different positions around the chambers. My mother sat in the middle of the room. She was holding a lovely long silver dress.  
She smiled warmly. "Umm mother I hope you don't mind I brought Princess Terra along with me," I stated. "Of course not my darling. Terra  
welcome, please make yourself comfortable. You mother should be along very soon," Mother answered. "Thank you and hello everybody!" Terra  
greeted everybody. Around ten 'hellos' were heard all round the room. Terra plonked herself down on the floor. I was about to sit beside   
her when mother motioned for me to stand beside her. We would have looked like identical twins..if it was not for the fact of age.   
The door flew open suddenly and Queen Gaia stepped through. She looked beautiful..the wind spun her hair around her violently. "I'm   
here," She announced. "Thank the goddess Selene," Mother answered. "Well let's get to it. We don't want to bore her Royal Majesty any  
longer than we have to," Queen Gaia then gestured towards me. My cheeks turned a slightly red colour, everybody in the room laughed.  
Mother held up the dress which she was holding. "This dress may be old but it is part of tradition we wear this," Mother stated. I looked  
at the dress. I looked at the dress that was a silvery color and sparkled in the moonlight like it had millions of tiny stars on it.   
It had straps that went around the shoulders and crisscrossed in the back and a low cut 'V' neck line. All in all, for a old dress   
it was quite lovely. She handed me the dress carefully. I felt the material under my fingers..it was like silk. "Try it on," Mother   
said and gestured towards the bathroom. I noticed that Queen Gaia held a beautiful diamond necklace. Many of the other senshi held   
gifts too. Mainly things for me to wear or things to pin on my dress or in my hair. I smiled and closed the bathroom door behind me.   
  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
Where can Mother be? God she was supposed to meet me..twenty minutes ago. Women these days. They always make all the decision nothing  
like being equal is it. I noticed that I guard stood a few meters up the halls. I better ask him if he knows where she is. I hate  
asking for help. But I swear that I have seen that the photo on the wall over there ten times now. This palace is so big and confusing..what   
happened to the days when they gave you a tourist map. I chuckled. "Excuse me, Guard," I yelled out as I approached him. He looked towards me,  
his hand was placed carefully over his sword. "Prince Endymion," He stated or questioned, I couldn't tell which. "Have you seen my mother lately?"  
I asked. "Yes your highness, She raced quickly past me, about twenty minutes ago," He pointed down the hall, towards a door, "I think she went   
inside that door." "Thank you," I answered as I raced off towards that door. As I got closer to the door, voices could be clearly heard.  
I looked at the door for a second trying to decide whether or not to knock or to walk away and catch up with mother later. My mind was   
made up. I knocked on the door lightly expecting somebody to answer it straight away, but obviously they were very busy. I wondered if   
they would mind me just opining the door. I know that I had been taught that it was very rude..but I had knocked. I opened the door slowly  
and peered in. A group of women were crowded around another women as she looked into the mirror. I recognized the women in the middle as   
Princess Serenity. She looked beautiful, perfect in every way. I had never noticed that she had such a perfect figure. My mother  
and my sister were also in the room but I couldn't take my eyes off Serenity. She wore a lovely diamond necklace on her neck. It seem  
like it had been custom made just for her.   
  
Suddenly one of the women looked towards my direction. She had long raven coloured hair. She didn't smile instead she walked towards me.   
"Prince Endymion," She spoke. Everybody suddenly looked towards him even Serenity. "Eddie, what the hell are you doing here?" My sister,   
Terra asked me. She was mad that I had seen Serenity's dress. It was a tradition on Earth that the groom mustn't see the bride in her   
wedding dress before the wedding. It wasn't a wedding to me..It was something that could be used to unite two kingdoms and nothing else.   
No love..No down - on - one - knee type of proposal..no nothing. "Mother I was looking for you so I asked a guard where you were and well   
he pointed to this room," I answered. The girls quickly stood in front of Serenity blocking my view of her and that heavenly wedding dress.   
Why did she look so damn good in that dress? I know what your thinking..I'm in love. Well your wrong..there is no love between Serenity and   
myself. That's the problem. I want somebody to love me..somebody who will care about me...I want somebody who would take me as I am and that   
won't try and change me. Serenity did not fit that picture..she was head strong and had ideas of her own. She didn't need or want to be   
tied down by any man. I had never relyed on anybody but myself and my family so why should I try and start now. Everybody wanted the perfect  
life..the perfect wife or husband...but when it came down to the basics..that never happened only in fairytales. "Eddie, come on you better go  
before Princess Mars tries to kill you," My mother laughed as she lead me outside. I heard Queen Serenity giggle as the door closed behind me.   
  
  
*Two Days Later: An few minutes before the wedding*  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
"Minako try to keep hold of my train firmly," I yelled as she dropped it yet again. "I'm sorry Serenity, it just that wedding's make me cry and I   
can't cry and hold you train at the same time," She answered. I laughed. "It's ok Minako. I didn't mean it," She seemed to suddenly perk up at my   
words. I heard the traditional wedding music play. Signally, for me and my senshi to start down the aisle. I knew what would be waiting for me. It was  
the end of my single life. The last time that I would be able to make my own decisions. I had heard that Earth men made all the decisions for their  
women..they were even beaten sometimes if they did not follow their husband's wishes...something to look forward to Serenity. I silently cursed myself.  
"Umm Serenity you might want to walk down the aisle about know," Lita told me. I nodded and started walking. There were lots of people sitting in the seats.  
Their eyes were all focused on me. I tried to smile like I was enjoying myself. At the end of the aisle stood my mother and Endymion. His generals were  
beside him. He kept his head towards the ground not even daring to look at me. Gutless fool! I noticed that most of the people in the audience were crying.   
Why???They had nothing to cry for they weren't the ones who were having their life ruined..no they had no right to cry. I reached the end of the aisle   
and my senshi sat on the first row of seats quietly. I turned to face Endymion..he was looking at my mother as she started the ceremony. He seemed to not  
even want to look at me..was I that ugly? The ceremony was a daze. I barely heard myself mutter 'I do'. I then looked up to my mother, she was on her last sentence.  
She never even looked at the old book in her hands..I guessed that she knew the words by heart. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride,"  
Mother told us. For the first time Endymion dared to look at me. He knew what had to be done. He had to kiss me! His hand then lifted my head as he  
carefully brought his lips down on mine. His lips were soft and warm against mine. I tried not to enjoy this kiss but it was hard. I felt my hands slid around his   
neck as he slid his hands around my waist and pulled me closer. I heard him moan deeply. I never wanted this moment to end. Maybe there was hope for our marriage yet!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Please Review. Tell me what you think? Ok here's something one of my friends came up with..enjoy. This is based on Gundam Wing...another anime.  
  
Mismatch Ending AN's by Joisu-chan ^_^  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
*two people walk into a room and sit at a desk facing a camera as the  
lights slowly start to come on*  
  
*Lady starts to speak*  
  
"Konbanwa Minna! I'm Joisu-san and with me tonight is Duo-san. We're  
here to report on the local news."  
  
Duo: *straightening some papers* "Arigatou Joisu-chan, and in the local  
news tonight we have-" *looks at the papers then to someone on  
the side of the room* "Wu-man! This ain't the DBZ News cast you  
baka! Get me the SM news!" he hissed... loudly. *looks back at  
the camera* Ummm... gomen ne Minna it'll just be a minute."  
  
Joisu: *sweat-drops looking at Duo* "In other news, we have the next  
chapter of 'Humor Her' coming out at FanFiction locations near  
you, it's written by Countrygirl-chan, and stars Tsukino Usagi  
and her friends. *Looks to Duo who smiles innocently* And now  
back to the *whispers* braided baka... *a bit louder* Duo with  
the local news! *mumbles* I hope.  
  
Duo: *smiling widely to the camera* "In the news tonight we have the next  
chapter of 'Mismatch' out and ready for your reading pleasure!  
*turns to get more notes and rips the mic off his shirt, turning  
a few shades of red looks at the camera smiling sheepishly, then  
to everyone else. Joisu-chan is shaking her head and grinning,  
Wufei, Heero and Rei are smirking, Quatra, Trowa, Ami, and Lita   
are all shaking their heads mumbling something that sounds like  
'this can't be happening... this can't be happening'* "Ummm..."  
Duo starts trying to ingore the snickering and grins that he saw.  
"We also have chapter 5 for 'The Choice' coming out soon, it's  
writen by Lady Serenity Moon and Countrygirl-chan. What will the  
war be like? And will Setsuna and the other Senshi come back from  
it? We may never know... So stay tuned to this station for more!  
Now back to you Joisu-chan." Duo finished, face still red.  
  
Joisu: *still grinning turns back to the camera* Gomen ne about that Minna  
*giggles* demo he's kinda new to this. *more giggles and you can  
hear giggling, on the verge of full blown laugher in the back  
ground. She looks to Duo who is still a few shades of red* In...  
other news, there's another chapter of 'Strong Willed and  
Married!?' that everyone has been asking her for. And... *checks  
her notes* Well that looks like we're all done on the news front.  
I would like to thank my co-anchor Duo-kun for helping *giggles*  
out tonight and *tries to hold back laughing* Wufei-kun for  
switching his pages on him. *she brakes out in full blown  
laughter as does everyone in the room*  
  
*the camera turns around in a slow circle and pans the room showing Lita,  
Mina, Rei and Quatre laughing trying to keep standing. Wufei, Trowa and  
Heero with wide smirks on their faces*  
  
Duo: *still red faced turns to Joisu* "You... *knew* about that!?" he  
asked angrily. *Joisu nods smiling* "Why you little..." he trailed  
off as he lunged for Joisu and started to tickle her! "I'm gonna  
get you!!"  
  
Joisu: *laughing uncontrollably* "Minna! *laughs* That's all... for to...  
*laughs* Stop Duo-kun! *giggles* all for tonight! We'll see you  
back on the next show!" she finished still laughing trying to get  
away from Duo's tickling hands. She gave a mighty shove and ran  
to stand behind Heero.  
  
"Help! Heero!!" she hid behind him looking over her shoulder at the  
approaching Duo, hands ready to attack again. Heero pulls out  
his gun grinning "Omae o korosu." Duo stops five foot away  
looking at him. "You wouldn't do that, would ya ol' buddy, 'ol  
pal?" he questioned, and Heero gave a slight nod. Duo didn't  
believe him, so Wufei stepped next to Heero and pulled out his  
katana. "Leave the onna alone Maxwell, or..." he paused smirking  
more "become braid less." He finished. Duo looked at him in  
horror before Wufei took a step forward causing Duo to promptly  
turn and run for his braided life! Joisu burst out laughing,  
smiling she stepped out from behind Heero. "Doomo guys!" she  
said quickly before giving them a quick peck on the cheek and  
running to get ready to go home. Leaving to shocked beyond  
belief guys behind her. "...weak onna." Wufei stated as Heero  
nodded and they left the news room as everyone else was leaving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Honeymoon from Hell

Mismatch   
Chapter Seven  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Eight  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
  
Welcome to the Honeymoon from Hell...hey isn't that the title of a old horror movie..probably. Well we had finally arrived on   
Neptune after sitting in a small seat for six hours. Queen Serenity and mother had both agreed that we should take our guardians  
along with us to protect us. Also our honeymoon had been limited to less than three days. Then we had to go back to Earth and wait  
fitful our duties by becoming King and Queen. Terra and my mother had returned to Earth after the wedding due to some  
unexpected problems that had arisen. Though for some reason they refused to give any details. I figured that the rebels were  
marching through the streets in protest of the wedding. Our Army could overwhelm them easily preventing anybody from getting  
hurt but I still could not help worry about them. For the last few months, the situation on Earth had become more violent and  
if we didn't eliminate the rebels soon, many more people would die. I noticed that the ship which had transported us here had   
already taken off again leaving us a few miles away from the main palace of Neptune. "Ok, I guess it's time for our daily walk,"  
Nephlite joked. "Exercise never hurt a person," Princess Lita said as she pretended to punch Nephlite in the stomach. Her and him  
seemed to be getting along better than I thought. Actually, all my generals seemed to get along well. Maybe sometime in the future  
they might develop a close relationship..maybe something as wonderful as love might come into the picture. "Let's get started I  
don't want to be standing here forever," Serenity said in a commanding voice as she started to walk towards the palace. The Sailor  
Senshi immediately snapped to attention and followed their graceful leader. "Ok men don't let those women get ahead of us," I joked  
as I started to try and catch up to the women. My generals followed me quickly.  
  
It wasn't to long before we came to small village on the outskirts of the palace. There were many stalls on both sides of the road  
selling various things. Serenity immediately rushed towards one of the stalls which an old women sat behind. The women seemed to have  
an aura about her. The woman was too busy knitting a scarf to notice Serenity approach her stall. Serenity's eyes seem to sparkle  
at the stall's contents. I approached her slowing..curosity had got the better of me. Looking over her shoulder, I saw that many  
necklaces and bracelets were carefully placed all around the stall. Serenity was about to touch a beautiful crescent moon bracelet when  
the old women's head suddenly swung towards us. Her eyes hovered over Serenity and myself. "I bid you welcome to this fair planet,"  
She said in a tradition Neptunian accent. "Thank you," Serenity answered. The women looked towards Serenity's hands and saw her   
wedding ring. I had been made to choose it myself, but I was happy with my decision. Serenity loved it. Terra of course, had helped me   
choose deciding that I should get a ring which had a crescent moon on it remembering her of home planet. It had a golden crescent   
moon in the center and was surrounded by diamonds. "What a lovely ring!" The women exclaimed. Serenity smiled and looked towards   
the crescent moon bracelet which looked nearly exactly the same as her ring. "Lovely isn't it." "Yes," I answered. The women lifted  
it up and encouraged Serenity to put in on, of which we did. "It looks lovely on you Serenity."" "Really?" Serenity stated. "I can  
let you have it for 200 rarna's," The women said. "Ohhh, But i haven't got any money," Serenity said suddenly starting to quickly take  
the bracelet off her wrist. I then found myself reaching out to her, touching her arm..she then stopped trying to get the bracelet off  
and looked at me. "No Serenity, I'll buy it for you..it looks beautiful on you," I told her. Serenity gasped, " Are you sure? You   
don't need to waste you money on me." I quickly reached into my pockets and took out 200 rarna's and gave it to the women. She nodded and  
picked up her sewing and started to sew again. Serenity turned to me and boosted herself up towards my face. Our lips were barely centimeters  
apart. Her warm breath carefully touched my skin. "Thank you," she whispered. I then felt her lips press against my cheek. I couldn't  
believe this Serenity has just dared to do the impossible..she kissed me.  
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
The wind blew my hair wildly across my face as I stood on the balcony of mine and Endymion's room. We had managed to reach the palace and   
were welcomed by Michiru's parents, The King and Queen of Neptune. I was amazed to hear that I would actually have to share a room   
with Endymion. Well we were married..so I should have expected this. Our room was giant, much bigger than my old room on the Moon.   
Endymion seemed not too comfortable to share a room with me let alone a bed. He had quickly unpacked his things and left for the   
garden without saying goodbye. After that, I had only seen him for barely an hour at dinner even then we hadn't talked. I can't believe  
what I had done today..I wanted to show how much buying the bracelet meant to me....I suppose I had no other choice. Or was that just an excuse  
did I like when we kissed the first time? Was I starting to like him? Anyway where in hell was he right now? I started to play with my  
bracelets twirling in round and round my wrist. "It's getting late don't you think you should get to bed?" Endymion said from behind me.   
I didn't bother to turn round and look at him. I just kept staring into space. "I suppose your right," I said as I turned and walked towards  
our bed. "Ummm how are we going to do this? You take the left side and I'll take the right," I said. "That's fine with me," Endymion answered  
as he took his shirt off and started to put in pj's on. I felt embarrassed and started to turn away. "Oh I'm sorry Serenity, do you want me   
to get changed in the bathroom?" Endymion asked. "No your fine, after all we are husband and wife," I chuckled. "That's true," I walked to my  
draws and picked up my pj's and went to change in the bathroom.   
  
Once I had gotten out, I found that Endymion had already laid down and gone to bed so I decided to do the same. I was a little un-easy about getting  
into bed with him. But he was asleep anyway...so what harm could it do. As I laid down beside him, I felt a small shiver travel up my spine. This whole  
situation had a weird aura about it. Soon enough, I found myself closing my eyelids and letting sleep overtake me. The last thing that night I remember  
was hearing Endymion snoring very loudly beside me.   
  
::The Next Day::  
  
I woke up with a sudden jolt and noticed that somebody's arms were around me. I looked to my left and saw that Endymion was still asleep. But instead   
of being over his side of the bed, he laid on my side with his arms wrapped around my body. I somehow felt safe and peaceful in his arms. I decided   
not to move and just enjoy this moment while it lasted. I giggled and laid my head down trying to get back to sleep. I silently hoped that nobody would  
walk in our room right now and see us like this. What a mess we would be in then!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Loved it or hate it..Please Review! I just saw Star Wars: Return of the Jedi and I loved it....There a big Star Wars Marathon  
on tomorrow..I'm watching it. Anybody know of any good Star Wars fics? If so, please email me. I would love to read some good ones.  
Ok better go, Gomen nasai these author's notes weren't really long but I didn't have time oh and this chapter might not be as good  
as the others so please bare with me.   
  
Ja ne,  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Future Vision

Mismatch   
Chapter Seven  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
AN: Sorry that this has taken a while..it just that I have been writing a Star Wars fanfic. Go and read it and review thanks!  
Ok well here goes sorry if this is awful. I got a really bad cold and I just wanted to get this chapter out. Ok well Ja ne!  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Nine  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
  
I opened my eyes slowly and expecting to see the curtains wide open and sunlight flowing in. Instead I was greeted with the sight  
of a sleeping beauty in my arms. She moaned and shifted position, so that we were face to face. Her warm breath flowed on my   
face. I smiled and caressed her face. Oh no, what in hell am I doing. I pulled my hand away quickly and started to get up off the bed.  
  
Suddenly her hand snapped up and caught my arm. I looked towards her as she opened her eyes and looked at me. "Where do you  
think your going?" she asked. I thought for a moment and realized I could but only tell her the truth. "Ummm..I...," I recovered quickly,  
"There's a meeting I need to attend." She gazed into my eyes and whispered softly, "Nonsense."  
  
I looked at her and was tempted to lay back down with her and do god knows what. But something held me back..thankfully. "No, no  
I have to go. I'll meet you outside the palace in an hour. Princess Michiru has planned for us to go to an Amusement park." "Goodie,"  
she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed. I rolled my eyes. "Hey Princie boy don't laugh at the Moon Princess," She yelled.  
  
I chuckled and grabbed a T-shirt of of a nearby draw. "See you soon, Serenity." I whispered. Was I starting to like that girl...No...Maybe  
..Yes!  
  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
What a complete lie. He just wanted to get away from me. I think he's afraid that I'm getting way too close to him. I open my closest  
and look through all my dresses. No..no..and double no. You don't wear a dress to a Amusement Park. you wear. I rushed quickly  
towards my set of draws on the left side of the bed. Upon, a quick look in the draws I found that somebody had carefully placed a   
blue sleeveless shirt along with black cargos in there. Michiru you always seem to amaze me.   
  
I bet this was one of her outfits. She's always been so very kind to me. I smile thinking about my Sea Senshi. "You like?" I jump  
and spin around quickly. There stands Princess Michiru in a tank top and longs. "Yes very much, thanks Michi," I reply using her  
nickname. "You should you be changed already. Naughty, naughty," She says as she waves her right index finger in front of my face.  
  
"I get the point," I giggle. I walk towards the bathroom but before I close the door I say as sincere as I possibly could, "No really   
Michiru thanks for everything." She smiles and I close the door softly.  
  
I stand outside the Palace with my Senshi eagerly waiting for Endymion. "I'm going to kill that man if he doesn't come soon. I swear it!"  
"Hey Sere calm down. So what happened last night?" Minako says shoving her elbow into my side. "Nothing," I say flatly. "Don't lie. Come  
on you can tell us," Lita said. "It's the complete truth." "That man..he didn't even try to make a move on you," Raye answered.   
  
"I didn't want him to," I reply. The girls look at each other and smile. Suddenly all eyes are focused on me. "What!" I exclaim in a very  
un-princesslike manner. "Yeah right," They all say. They were about to give me the once over again but Endymion and his generals  
arrived. "Sorry were late," Zoisite said. "That ok," Ami said sweetly. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Ok let's get going," Endymion told them. "I can't stand this drooling," I admitted. Endymion laughed, and he and I started to walk   
down the road. The Senshi and the Generals looked at us weirdly, shrugged and ran after us. "Seems like today's going to be fun."  
  
It seemed that every ride I went on, I had to go on with Endymion because my darling Senshi decided that thy had something else   
to do. "Hey Dodgem Cars," I exclaimed. Endymion looked at me. "Ok who's wants to go on them," Endymion stated. Immediately,  
I said yes. "I need to go and get something to eat, coming Ames," Lita said. Ami nodded and dragged Zoisite along with her. "That's not  
a bad idea Lee. Wait for me I'm coming too," Neplite yelled out.   
  
"Hey look over there the 'Moulin Rouge' Ride let's go Mina," Rei said. "But..I wanna stay here.." "Your coming, come on boys," Raye said   
dragging a certain Love Senshi away. "Enjoy yourselves," Rei said as she, Minako and the two remaining generals were dragged   
inside the ride. "Umm well I guess that's it just you and me," Endymion said turning towards me. "It sure looks that way doesn't it?"  
"Shall we?" He said pointing towards the Dodgem Cars. "We shall," I giggled as he took my hand in his.  
  
It was getting quite late and we had decided to walk back to the Palace. Endymion wasn't that bad...he was actually fun to be with.  
I saw my Senshi's face..they were as happy as ever..maybe even better. I had a feeling that we would be hearing more wedding  
bells. I clutched Endymion's arm protectively. Did he like me? or was he just pretending to like me in public?  
  
I had looked into his eyes this morning...I saw something in his eyes sparkle. Was it love? or was it just my damn eyesight playing  
tricks on me yet again? Suddenly my vision blurred and everything disappeared. Oh no not another vision of the future. I hate  
these..well the problem was that they all turned out to be true. My mother called it a 'special' gift. I called it a nightmare.  
  
All I could see is darkness...pure and evil darkness. Just then a car seemed to come out of nowhere. The car was heading   
for a cliff...a deep one at that. The driver, meanwhile was trying to stop it by stamping his foot down repeatedly on the brake. But  
it didn't seem to be work. As far as I could see the car only had one passenger, I couldn't see this person's face.   
  
As the car got closer to the cliff, I saw the driver stop trying to stop this car, knowing obviously that it was useless and what I saw  
next shocked me. The driver bowed his head and I swear that he started praying. The passenger looked at little panicked but then  
started to calm down, they too knew that they were going to die. The car drove off the cliff but before it had completely disappeared  
I managed to catch a glimpse of their face. Nnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooooo  
  
My vision suddenly came back and I noticed that I was in Endymion's arms. "Another one of those visions," Rei asked. I nodded..  
well what was I supposed to do. I was still in shock. I looked to left of me to see Minako and Ami finish transforming. Minako now  
Sailor Venus seemed to have a communicator in her hands. From what I could make out she was talking to a security guard at the  
Palace.   
  
I looked to Endymion. His face was a mix of confusion and worry. "What do you mean another vision?" He asked Rei. "She gets   
these time to time, their of the future," Rei stated, "Was it a bad one?" "Yes," I answered. "We better get her back to the Palace,"  
Sailor Venus said, worried for my safety. They all nodded.  
  
Then in the distance, I swear I saw a security guard coming this way. Minako stepped forward to address him. "What are you doing  
here?" She commanded using her Royal Princess tone. "Princess Venus," the guard said bowing, "I have some bad news." I got   
off my feet quickly and ran towards the guard. "What? What happened?" I asked. The guard bowed before me, "There's been an   
accident!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'm so sorry that it's short. But hopefully you like it anyway. He he he..sorry about the cliffhanger! :-P  
  
C-ya,  
Lady Serenity Moon   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Royal Titles

Mismatch   
Chapter Ten  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
  
Chapter 10..is up and ready to read. Hey I would just like to tell you guys about my newest Sailor Moon fic called   
'Fatal Corrections' In the fic Darien and Serena are the CEO of two rival communication companies. Disaster strikes   
and they magically switch bodies. Please Read and Review. Thanks! I'm at the moment working on some of my Star   
Wars fic, so please visit my profile have a read and review some of my fics. Now that your totally bored I better get on   
with it and let you read.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Mismatch - Chapter Ten  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
You may call me bossy or stuck - up. When I yell at people and I use my Royal title to get me things. But this one just one   
of these moments i need to use my 'Royal Title' to get me anywhere. I stood at my full height which was 5'3''. The guard  
still towered above me. "Who was involved in this accident," I asked as if I didn't know. "The Queen of the Earth, Your   
highness." I heard Endymion gasp from behind me.  
  
He stepped forward to address the guard. "What is the state of my mother's condition?" He asked carefully trying to choose  
his words. I reached for Endymion hand. I saw him pull away, but after a second he drifted back to me and I caught Endymion's  
hand in mine. "There's nothing that the doctors can do, Princess Terra requests your presence back on Earth." Endymion  
nodded. He turned towards me, "Was that your vision? Did you see my mother dieing?"  
  
I fell silent for a few second not knowing if I should tell him the truth or to let it be and tell him a simple 'no'. I couldn't do that I could  
not lie to a person, whoever they are especially on a matter with such as this. I saw the sadness in Endymion eyes. "Yes, Endymion  
I knew. She was in a car accident. They must of managed to get her and the driver out of the car somehow," I managed to say.  
  
Minako/Sailor Venus stepped forward and took over where I had left off as usual. "I trust you have a ship waiting for us. Take  
us to her immediately." "Yes, Princess Venus. Follow me please," the guard said as he took off towards the Netpunian Palace.  
I noticed that a small spaceship was waiting for us to board. I had learnt many things about spaceships when I was younger.  
I always seemed to hang around the Moon Palace's main docking bays.  
  
Just waiting the ships go back and forth, doing whatever they were doing. I could tell by the model of the ship that this was one of  
the fastest ships in the Moon Kingdom fleet. "How long will it take us to reach Earth," I asked a nearby guard as I board the ship   
which was consequently named 'Talisman of Serenity.' "Between an hour and thirty mintues. It depends, Princess." I thanked  
the guard and boarded the ship, with the other members of our small party.   
  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
  
It had only taken us about forty-five minutes to reach my home planet. Serenity had been by my side all this time. As soon as I felt  
the ship land and the main door open. I dashed out towards the Medical Rooms. "Endymion," Serenity called from behind me. I   
didn't have time to look back all I could think about was my mother, my dieing mother.  
  
I hardly noticed Serenity start to run after me at a amazingly fast pace. A saw a doctor come out of the Medical rooms to greet me.  
"Where's my mother?" I asked quickly. The doctor sighed, "Prince Endymion she's in a stable position but we can't do anything for   
her. I'm afaid that we will lose er. She's in that room," the doctor said pointing to the door at the end of the corridor. Serenity had  
just managed to catch up with me before I took of again towards that room the doctor had pointed to.  
  
I opened the door quickly and charged inside. The room was dark and the curtain were closed. Serenity's footsteps slowed and she   
grabbed onto me. Terra sat on the bed next to mother. She looked up as I entered. She had tears in her eyes. Mother lay on the bed  
many scratches and brusies were on her body. But I suspected that she was internally bleeding.   
  
I appoached Mother slowly, she had her eyes open like she was waiting for me to come and see her in her dieing hours. "Mother,"  
I whispered. I noticed that nobody else was in the room. Mother must have requested it. Strangely, Serenity was allowed to stay   
in the room. It seems like Serenity had been accepted into the family with open arms.  
  
"Ah Endymion, Serenity," she whispered just barely above hearing level, "Did you enjoy your honeymoon? I'm so sorry to cut it   
short." Serenity chuckled and sat down on the bed besdie mother. "It was fantastic," Serenity grabbed my hand. She was   
trying to make mother happy before she died, knowing that our marriage wasn't just for our planets but for something else.  
I was beginning to think that that was true.   
  
I then did the unthinkable by my standards. I sat down beside Serenity and held onto her waist tightly. Mother smiled. "I   
just want you to know that I love you all and I will be watching over you," Mother said but her breathing seemed to be  
getting slower and she started to cough more. I stared at what I thought she was coughing up...blood.  
  
"Mother please don't leave us," Terra pleaded as tears spang form her eyes. I too felt Serenity started to cry as she leaned back  
in my embrace. Mother lifted her hands and touched Terra face gently. "You are Sailor Earth, Senshi and Princess of the Earth.  
You have no need to cry," She turned to Serenity and myself, "You two will know be King and Queen of the Earth. I know that   
you will rule it well."   
  
Mother's hand started to drop towards the bed and her breathing slowly stopped. Her eyes closed at the last moment. "Farewell  
my family." Terra looked away and started to cry. Serenity turned towards me and buried her head into my shirt. I was the only   
one not crying, I had to be strong for my sister and for my wife. I was now the man I was bought up to be. I was now King  
Endymion, Ruler of Earth.  
  
  
Serenity P.O.V  
  
  
I watched Endymion silently as he drifted towards the patio (AN: I don't know what to call it). I walked a few metres behind, trying   
not to draw attention to myself. He sighed and looked up at the Moon which shone brightly and reflected off some of the Terrian   
Palace's windows. "I know your there, Sere," Endymion said. I jumped as his voice cut through the silence of the night.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" I asked him. His head darted towards me, the moonlight shaded half of his face. "Just thinking, nothing  
really." I walked towards him slowly. I was like a human with a piece of meat in my hand trying to appoach a wild animal, scared  
that it would either bite off my hand or run away. Fortunatly for me, he didn't move in the slightest.  
  
I touched his shoulder gently. He flinched. "Do you want to tell me the truth now?" I asked as I turned him round so that he looked me  
the eye. He looked into my eye for the slightest second and then turned his gaze to the floor. I grabbed his chin forcefully, "Look at me,  
damn you, tell me your problems!"   
  
He looked me in the eye and said so convincing that I almost believed him, "It's not that easy, you don't know." "Damn you Endymion.  
Why do you always have to be so stubborn?" I yelled. He sighed. "Serenity, My mother tookcare of myself and my sister since my  
dad died. She sheltered us from the worries of the world and the violence which plagued our world when we were children. I just   
don't think I can live without her. Do you know what that feels like Serenity?"   
  
I suppose i should tell him, it'll ease the tension between us. "Yes," I whispered, "My father..he was...killed..by the..Negerverse."   
Endymion looked shocked. "I'm sorry." It actually hurt him to see me in pain, so much that he wanted to make me happy at any   
costs. "Don't be. I'm fine. How come the conversation seems to be directed towards me not you?" He chuckled. "That always seems   
to happen when I'm around."  
  
"I'm worried about you," I said sincerely. "You don't have to be." "I'm scared, I wonder what's going to happen to us?" I asked.   
Endymion gently grabbed my head and lowered it on his shoulder. Tears spang from my cheeks and I started to cry. My tears dripped  
from my face to Endymion's shirt yet again. "Sssshhhhh," Endymion said trying to sooth me. "Eddie." "Sere, please don't worry.   
We'll be fine I'll protect you," Endymion stated.  
  
I looked up, "Really?" Endymion lowered his face closer to mine so that his breath bent gently on my skin. "Yes really," He whispered.  
He gently, almost to gently pulled my face towards his and met my lips in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his hands around me waist   
and tilted me futher towards the ground, deeping this kiss. I quickly put my hands around his neck. He moved from my lips to my   
left side of my neck.   
  
I couldn't stand what he was ding to me, it was overpowering my senses. I was like a fire alarm waiting to go off at his slightest touch.  
He moved back to my mouth and I desperately tried to deepen the kiss even more.  
  
  
  
Good? Bad? Please Review. I hope to finish this in about one or two more chapter, so I'll keep ya posted!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	11. Passion of a Queen

Mismatch   
Chapter Eleven  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
  
Thank you once again to all my reviewers. To name a few, Countrygirl-chan, Sailor Chiba6, Crystal Saturn,  
Hitomi De Fanel, Princess Minako, Moon Venus Power, Ricco Ragazza, silva star, anwrootbeer and I could  
go on forever. Thanks to everybody! Also I skipped them getting crowned in this chapter, so bare with me.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Eleven  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Serenity's P.O.V  
  
  
I never thought I could feel this good or have my emotions feel this strong, this right. Endymion pulled away silently.   
I could tell that he was trying to control himself from not going overboard. Not letting the passion that was built up  
inside both of us, control our actions.   
  
"Endymion," I whispered. He looked towards the stars. "I'm sorry, I had no right to kiss you," he answered. I  
sighed. "I wanted to kiss you to. Endymion I don't know if you find this hard to believe but I think that i migth be....in  
love with you," I admitted. Was that the right thing to do, he might just push me away again. Like shoving a   
unwanted toy back into a old cupboard.   
  
He chuckled and turned back to me, his eyes were full of tears. "I think that I might be in love with you too," he  
whispered. I can't believe it, Endymion loves me. But how? Why even? "Endymion does that mean that our marriage  
might become a sucess?" I asked. "I'm willing to try, if you are that is," Endymion said as he took my hand and   
began to walk me back towards the palace.   
  
"Yes." "It's late, you should be in bed already we have a big day tomorrow," Endymion told me. "I know, but I was   
about to get into bed when I saw you out here and well - i decided to come out and see what was wrong." Their room   
wasn't far from the gardens so it didn't take them long to reach their room.  
  
Endymion quickly took off his t-shirt, so he could get into bed. I tried not to stare. He walked up to me and sat me down  
on our bed. He looked me in the eyes. My hand gently touched his chest, it was smooth, warm and everything that   
I hoped it would be. He ran his hand down my neck, carefully undoing my long golden blonde hair as he went.   
  
Endymion was clad in only black pants and I was only in my paper thin silver nightie. Endymion reached the straps  
of my nigthie. "Are you sure? We ready for this," He asked. I just nodded. I couldn't do anything else. I was frozen  
in this position for what felt liek forever. He gently pulled the straps down and my smooth white skin could be clearly  
seen.  
  
I found myself blushing. Was I sure about this? Had we gone too far already? Endymion pulled my into a bone crushing  
kiss and I passion overtook me, so much that I could even think straight.   
  
  
  
I stood outside the throne room silently. I had woken up this morning to find Endymion was gone so I decided to get dressed  
and attend to the daily matters in the throne room. I was to nervous to feel like eating breakfast, it's not everyday that you  
become Queen of a whole planet you know and I intend to treat these people fairly and to never fail them for as long  
as I lived.   
  
A palace guard stood in fronmt of the door. He was the first person, I had seen today. "Queen Serenity, how nice to see you  
up and around like this on such a fine morning," He stated in a very rough Yorkshire accent. I looked around half  
expecting my mother to be standing either behind me or beside me. The guard look at me strangely, I sighed. "Sorry, I'm   
still getting used to being Queen. I hope you will please excuse my actions," I said in a regal tone.   
  
"Yes, of course your majesty. Were you planning to go into the throne room." I nodded. "Please let me announce you," the guard  
said. I smiled and nodded. The large doors opened and the guard cleared his voice. "The new Ruler and Queen of Earth,  
Queen Serenity. Heir to the throne of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Imperial Crystal." I blushed as I entered the room.  
  
I really hated when they did that. Everybody looked towards me, I looked towards the throne trying to ignore the glares that several   
people were giving me. Endymion sat on a throne at the end of the room. He smiled and encouraged me to walk through the  
crowd of people towards him.  
  
I pulled my shoulders back and wlaked as gracefully as I could. The crowd parted and I walked through. Everybody got on   
their knees and bowed to me. I stood on the platform that was situated at the end of the room. "Good Morning," I bellowed.  
"Good Morning, Your highness," Everybody replied. I chose this time to sit down on my throne next to Endymion.   
  
"You left so early this mornng," I whispered as a man clad in only a few rags came before us begging that his family home   
be repaired. "It was necessary," Endymion chuckled. I felt the need to playfully punch hm but I turned my head towards   
the man. He remind me so much of Wilma, the little girl which I had saved on the Moon. The little girl which I haven't seen  
in a few weeks. I should really invite her to Earth.  
  
"I beg you, your highnesses. We don't have enough money to repair our home and we were wondering if you could offer   
your services to help us. Many of the people in the room had been disgusted that a Moon Child had become Queen of   
their whole planet, they had no trust in my abilites. I guessed that it would be time to change that.  
  
"Of course, If there is anything else you would like me to help you with. Please come to me and ask me. I am not your  
master, but your helper. I shall send a team of builders to the remains of your house and they shall rebuild it how you wish."  
The man gasped and bowed low. "Thank you, Queen Serenity, thank you. You are Earth's Angel your majesty." Endymion  
spoke up, "Quite a good nickname wouldn't you say Serenity. Earth's Angel."  
  
I laughed, "Yes, quite. Excuse us. May the speak with you for a moment, Endymion." Endymion nodded and got out of his throne  
and lead me to the balcony, closing the door on our way out. "What's wrong, Sere?" Endymion asked. "I wanted to see you   
in private. I wanted to ---." I jumped on Endymion and caught his lips in a kiss. "Ahh I see," he said once they separated.   
  
He pulled her in for yet another kiss. The doors slammed open and Rei, Lita, Jedite and Nephlite stood in the doorway watching   
us. "Your majesties --," Rei paused as she saw us kissing. "Oh my god," Lita whispered. "What the hell?" Jeadite said.   
  
  
  
There's only about one more chapter to go and this story is finished. Please Review!   
  
  
  



	12. Caught on Camera

Mismatch   
Chapter Twelve  
Written by Lady Serenity Moon  
Email Address: ladyserenity_moon@hotmail.com  
Website: http://www.homestead.com/ladyserenitymoon/intro.html  
Yahoo Group: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/CelestialLove  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mismatch - Chapter Twelve  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Endymion's P.O.V  
  
  
I pulled away from Serenity so that I faced the four angry people which stood in the doorway. Lita   
looked at little taken back. Rei on the other hand, had a rad face and didn't look too happy. Jedite  
and Nephlite stood there looking as dumb as usual with their mouths wide open and their jaws   
practicely on the ground.  
  
Serenity sighed, "Umm, Hello Guys." I stood there as nervous as anything, I was like a teenage boy who   
had just been caught by their parents with a girl in my bedroom. Raye marched towards us and looked  
at us on at ther time. "Have we missed something," Lita asked.  
  
Rei gave me a questionably look. "First you two can't stand the sight of each other, let alone be in each   
others arms. So cough it up," Rei stated. "I guess you could say that I finally managed to find Endymion' s  
good qualities," Serenity answered.  
  
"And that means," Nephlite said. I rolled my eyes and continued where Serenity has left off, "Ok dumb   
head, that mean that we're in love." Rei all of a sudden smiled, "I've been having these weird visions   
lately, about you guys. So I wondered when you two would finally get your acts together." Serenity   
laughed but quickly covered her mouth with her hand.   
  
Jedite was quickly looking around the balcony. "If the press get hold of this that will be it," He told   
them, as he urged them back inside the Throne room. "Who cares?" Serenity chuckled. I grabbed her   
by the waist. "Your right, who really cares," I replied.   
  
I quickly kissed her on the lips and let go of her. She looked at me, confused. "You have to earn your   
kisses." She pouted silently and then flew past me towards the rest of the senshi who had just walked  
into the room. She flung herself into the arms of the Inner Senshi Leader.  
  
"What' s up Sere?" Minako asked. "We have something to tell you." "We?" Ami questioned.   
"Endymion and I." Minako looked worried and grab Serenity's arm protectively. "It looks as if, Serenity   
and I have well fallen in love," I told them. Minako sqealed and jump up and down. Malachite who stood  
on the other side of the room, rolled his eyes at the blond beauty.  
  
Minako ran over to him and jumped into his arms. "That is good news," Ami stated as she hugged Serenity.  
I recieved a slap on the back by Jedite for my efforts. Rei whispered in Serenity's left ear quietly. Serenity   
only but nodded and Rei gasped. the other girl formed a circle around Serenity as they whispered to each   
other.  
  
After a few moments, gasps from all the girls could be heard. They quickly assembled back into formation.   
The four Inner Sneshi stood behind Serenity in a line. They were all organized by rank, Minako first and   
Ami last.   
  
My generals looked at me at the same time. "What?" I yelled back. Zoisite pointed towards the senshi and their  
Queen. "Why am I the one that is supposed to know everything?" I answered. Serenity giggled childishly. I   
gave her a stern look. She continued to giggle. The others started to laugh with us and we all found ourselves  
in a fit of giggles. Have you ever heard of the word, contagious, well that could be the word used to describe   
this situation.   
  
  
~The Next Morning - Serenity's P.O.V~  
  
I sat on my throne, leaning on the arm of the chair, I was unmistakably bored. Endymion sat beside me and   
was atentively listening to the people in front of us. Suddenly, Minako burst in the room. She was quickly   
followed by her 'other partners in crime' my senshi and the Earth Generals. "Look at this," Minako yelled as   
she held in her hand today's issue of the local newspaper. I sighed, "What is it now?"   
  
Minako rushed up to me and handed me the newspaper. I flicked my eyes over the front page. Something   
about a local tennis player going to play in the international league. Endymion leaned over my shoulder  
trying to get a better view of what I was looking at. "Read the second page," Minako ordered. I was about to   
correct her on not bossing me about when I turned the next page and read the headline.  
  
"Romantic Moment caught on Camera," The headline stated. The article to go with this healine was about four   
paragrpahs long and it included a picture. I skipped the writing and look at the picture. My eyes flew out of   
their sockets as I recognized the people in the picture. "Oh shit!" Endymion whispered in my ear.  
  
Rei came up and stood beside me, "Read the caption." I looekd towards the small writing which was at the   
bottom of the picture. "King and Queen of Earth caught in all their glory on a Royal balcony in the middle of  
the day, kissing." I dropped the paper instantly. Jedite looked at us and gave Endymion and I a 'I told you so   
look.'  
  
"How are we going to get out of this one?" Rei commented. "I know one thing, I don't really care about what   
anybody thinks. All I care about is this new found love."  
  
  
  
This is the end of this series...sadly. But anybody who wants a sequel, please say in your review or   
email me. Thank you everybody for your support throughtout this whole series, it was fantastic. Love  
yaz all!   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
